Un Día de Entrenamiento
by Tohko
Summary: Una historia de amor entre Hikaru Matsuyama y Yoshiko Fujisawa


Un día de entrenamiento

Hikaru se encontraba en el campo de futbol de la ciudad de Yakarta, capital de Indonesia, allí era donde había sido convocados todos los jugadores de la selección japonesa para el mundia sub-19.  
Era un estadio inmenso con cabida para 35000 personas. Se sentía muy honrado de estar allí, por compartir aquel momento con un equipo con jugadores tan valiosos como el Goldem Combi, Aoi Shingo, Genzo Wakabayashi y por su puesto el As de Cristal, que por suerte ya estaba recuperado de su lesión cardiaca.

No se podía creer que él, formara parte de un equipo tan completo, lleno de grandiosas figuras del futbol de su país. Pero aún así en su corazón, en ese momento tan maravilloso, le faltaba alguien muy especial, alguien que hasta no hace mucho se había mantenido en un discreto segundo plano, siéndole fiel a él, solo a él.  
¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto como para no darse cuenta antes?. En ese mismo momentose preguntaba como había sido tan tonto como para dejarla marchar, nada más y nada menos que a Estados Unidos.

El entrenamiento aún no había empezado, echo un vistazo a las gradas, desde el punto de vista privilegiado del que esta en el césped, quedándose perplejo al ver en una de las puertas de entrada a la persona que tanto anhelaba, a la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Estaba allí, de pie, no se lo podía creer, Yoshiko estaba allí, de pie; fue bajando las gradas poco a poco, él camino lentamente, dando pasos de tortuga, como si tuviera miedo de que todo fuera un espejismo. Al fin la tuvo frente así, seguía igual de preciosa; la abrazo, no quería soltarla, tenía miedo de que si lo hacía, se desvanecería, pero no fue así.

Se miraron a los ojos, hablandose con las miradas, Hikaru se fue acercando lentamente a su rostro, quería besar aquellos labios, ambos cerraron los ojos dejandose llevar por el momento, él por el sabor a miel de sus labios, ella por aquel sueño que creía que nunca se haría realidad.  
Después de esto, se dio cuenta de que Yoshiko era real, estaba allí de nuevo para él.

- ¿ Cuándo has vuelto?  
- Mi padre ha vuelto a ser trasladado a Japón, esta vez es definitivo. Hablé con Nanako y me dijo que te habían convocado para la selección, acabo de llegar en el avion de esta mañana.  
- No te volverás a marchar?

Yoshiko nego con la cabeza, se le iluminó el rosro, su ángel, la razón de su vida no se volvería a ir de su vida, aunque pensandolo bien nunca se había ido.

Al rato fueron llegando al campo para el entrenamiento, otros miembros de la selección; quienes también le dieron la bienvenida a Yoshiko, entre ellos estaban Jun Misugi, Taro Misaki, Genzo Wakabayashi.

Tras ellos apareció Gamo; tras algunos saludos de cortesía con los jugadores, iba a comenzar el entrenamiento; parecía que Minato venía con cara de pocos amigos, pero a pesar de ser un entrenador un tanto polémico, los jugadores le respetaban ya que era serio, competente, sabía lo que valían los jugadores, y lo que podía exigir de ellos.

El entrenamiento comezó, Yoshiko se dirigió a la gradas, se quedo mirando todo el entrenamiento, al poco de empezar llegaron Nanako, Sanae y Yayoi.

- Me alegro de que hayas vuelto- dijo Nanako  
- Gracias , Jun esta cada vez mejor, creo que va a ser una de las grandes sorpresas del equipo.  
- Si, aunque Hikaru no deja de dar sorpresas, el equipo esta muy bien formado, creo que Schneider, Pierre, Santana, van a llevarse una gran sorpresa.  
- Ajá. Mirad chicas, como juega Hikaru, hacia mucho tiempo no le veía jugar así, creo que tu presencia le hace jugar con más animo y garra.

Yoshiko se ruborizó, pero Sanae no andaba desencaminada, Hikaru emanaba una gran fuerza, que le impulsaba a jugar cada vez mejor, las chicas no eran las únicas sorprendidas, también sus compañeros.

Lejos de los que muchos podrían pensar Hikaru Matsuyama no era una pieza prescindible del equipo, sino todo lo contrario. Muchos creían que con jugadores como Tsubasa Ozhora, Kojiro Hyoga, Genzo Wakabayashi o el as de cristal, la selección estaba formada, pero para un entrenador como Gamo, hacía falta algo más que grandes goleadores, además hacía falta un gran juego en equipo, y Hikaru contribuía a ello.  
Es más incluso llego a ser capitán durante los partidos preparatorios para el sub-16.

El entrenamiento acabo, esa tarde Gamo decidió darles la tarde libre, no habría entrenamiento hasta el día siguiente por la mañana, este anuncio hizo que Hikaru esbozara una sonrisa, tendría toda la tarde para estar con Yoshiko.

Tras cambiarse en el vestuario, fue a buscar a Yoshiko, donde estaban las chicas, se despidió de ellas, llevandose a Yoshiko con él. Decidiieron hacer un poco de turismo por la ciudad, acabaron en un parque, hablando sobre todo lo que les había ocurrido en el tiempo que habían estado separados.

Las cosas en Furano no habían cambiado demasiado, Machiko seguía siendo la manager del equipo; Yoshiko le conto como echaba de menos Japón, sobre todo Hokkaido, y como recordaba con nostalgia aquellos últimos partidos del campeonato nacional antes de su marcha.  
Entonces Hikaru recordó algo que tenía en su bolsillo y del que nunca se separaba, era la bandana que Yoshiko le había dado el día de su marcha a los Estados Unidos; se lo enseño a Yoshiko, quien se quedo sorprendida, emocionada, ya que ella tampoco había olvidado aquel día. Esa fue su forma de confesarla que le amaba; saber que Hikaru lo había conservado la embargo de felicidad.

Hikaru se fue acercando lentamente su rostro, mirando fijamente esos ojos que le cautivaban, estaban muy cerca él uno del otro, ambos cerraron los ojos fundiendose en un beso que ninguno de los dos quería terminar.  
Llevaban esperando esto desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando por fin se separaron, para poder respirar, Yoshiko se abrazó a él, permanecieron así abrazados hasta que el atardecer les obligó a volver al hotel, caminando cogidos de la mano.

Así fue como Hikaru se reencontro con la razón de su vida, en el que iba a ser un simple día de entrenamiento.

Fin.


End file.
